Mistletoe
by xxToxicPrincessxx
Summary: As Christmas draws near Hinata and Sasuke try to have as much time as possible as but trouble just seems to pop up every moment that they are alone. Can they overcome this obstacle? Song by Justin Bieber: Mistletoe, please enjoy (: This is also an AU


This is a one-shot, a sort of Christmas Special as it is coming close to Christmas.

I had this idea based on Justin Bieber's Mistletoe song.

This will be an AU

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

The snow was gently falling onto the ground in the busy streets of Konoha; a girl looking around the age of 18 was sat outside a small coffee shop, she sighed looking down as her long midnight hair cascaded over her shoulders, she was busy staring into her cold coffee, ' _He's late_ ' she thought as she then looked at her watch' her pale white eyes with a hint of lilac watched pedestrians walk past, all ready with their Christmas gifts, she smiled as she noticed a figure approaching her.

As soon as the figure reached her table, his eyes met hers, they were still mysterious as ever, "You're l-late" she stuttered, shivering from the cold,

"Got caught up in the studio" was all that he replied, she knew he couldn't help it after all he is the 'Sasuke Uchiha' and his new album was nearly due, but she couldn't help but get this feeling that the fame may have gone to his head as he is always late to their dates or having to re-schedule.

They made small talk, but he couldn't help but stare at her as if looking into her soul, he truly was fascinated with her ever since they met he knew that he wanted her more than just a friend, Sasuke was about to speak when he heard a loud booming voice, he made him to groan in annoyance "HEY SASUKE! What are you doing here?" Sasuke looked to see his best friend sat on the spare seat on his right,

"Naruto, I'm a bit busy at the moment, what do you want" Sasuke growled at his sometimes idiot blonde best friend, Sasuke was too busy talking to Naruto that he didn't notice the smile dropping from her face.

"Thanks, Sasuke! And it was nice meeting you Hinata" Naruto smiled walking across the other side of the street, Sasuke side in annoyance but then turned to look at Hinata who had plastered a fake smile onto her face,

"Let's go somewhere quieter" he suggested and with a nod Hinata stood up and zipped up her fluffy winter jacket and caught up with Sasuke who was walking a little bit further ahead, Sasuke then interlaced their fingers together making Hinata blush and they walked in silence side by side towards Konoha Park where there was small Christmas market to browse around.

They walked hand in hand and looked at the small stalls selling perfumes, candles and some small antiques, Hinata had noticed a small little photo booth and looked at Sasuke "Please?" he smirked at her childlike behaviour and let her drag him towards the photo booth, the both got inside and sat comfortably, as soon as they were done they picked up the small slip of photos that they had, Hinata giggled as she looked at them the 4 photos consisted of her sticking her tongue and acting silly while Sasuke just posed like his normal self however she secretly loved the last one where out of the blue Sasuke leans over and kisses her on the cheek, she has never seen herself turn that many shades of pink before.

"So how is your family?" Hinata asked making conversation

"They're fine, my mother is asking me that make sure that I am home for Christmas" Sasuke replied, putting his hands in his pockets, they walked over to a little accessory booth where he found a white beanie and placed it upon her head, she found one of his merchandise scarf and placed it around him which had his name in bold letters, she giggled and he let out a small laugh enough to let Hinata hear it.

Hinata beamed another smile at Sasuke and then noticed that he had started to lean down to give her a kiss, their lips were just bout to meet when Sasuke heard Naruto again, "Sasuke I can't find anything for Sakura, help me man! It'd mean so much." Once again Sasuke ignored Hinata who started to get fed up with theses interruptions as they always happen when they are together, so she took off the beanie and walked away silently, she stopped a quick second to look at a frilled purple dress that came to mid-thigh, Hinata looked back at Sasuke to see if he had noticed that she had left but nothing he was too busy helping Naruto she sighed and began walking home.

Hinata had just gotten home and went straight to the bathroom she stripped off all her cold clothes and hopped into the warm shower. Whilst she was in her pyjamas and drying her hair off her sister came in, "So how was it with Sasuke? Did he blow you off again?" Hinata tried to glare at her sister

"Hanabi you know it wasn't like that before and besides I had fun today" Hinata lied through her teeth and her sister knew it,

"Hinata I'm your sister, I know when you're lying" Hinata blushed,

"But Hanabi to be honest I did have fun but then we always get interrupted, I don't know how long I can take off this" Hinata felt tears fall down her face as she looked down at the photo booth pictures she had in her hand before Hanabi came into her room. There was a quiet knock on the door as their cousin Neji came in with a package,

"Well don't give up on him yet" he said placing the package on the bed and walked out, both Hinata and Hanabi looked at each other, Hinata then went to open the package and inside there was a card that read 'Even when you thought I wasn't interested in you, Hinata you are my Christmas wish love from Sasuke xx' Hinata eyes then widened as she saw the dress she was looking at before she walked home "B-But he wasn't looking, h-he was too busy with his friend" Hinata stuttered to her sister who look more shocked then Hinata did,

"Well don't just stand there put it on, you didn't read the rest of the note he said to meet him outside the coffee shop" Hanabi stated as she pushed her elder sister towards the bathroom with a smile on her face.

Hinata had found Sasuke leaning against the bonnet of his car, he had changed and dressed in a suit, she walked nervously up to him. "You look beautiful" he whispered looking into her eyes once more, he lead her back into Konoha Park where the gazebos are all lit with sparkling lights, couples where laughing and dancing with each other, before they went any further Sasuke stopped Hinata, put his arms on her waist and started to speak "I am not one to be all emotional and open about my feelings, but you are changing me Hinata, I don't want to be apart from you ever, you mean everything to me we have been together since we were sixteen I don't want this to end…" Sasuke then placed his forehead on Hinata's "I love you" He whispered, Hinata felt a single tear fall down her cheek,

"I love you too" She whispered back.

Sasuke then lead Hinata onto the dance floor, seeing Naruto and Sakura he nodded his head to them and they both smiled back, he looked down at the smaller girl and involuntarily smiled, he knew he that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, but they were both 18 so he knew that he would have to wait, but she was worth waiting for.

The slow song was coming to an end as all the dancers began to stop and slowly come off the dance floor the only two people left where Hinata and Sasuke, who were lost in each other, "I love you" Sasuke whispered leaning down to capture Hinata's lips in a slow passionate kiss, and not knowing that above them was Mistletoe.

A/N: I had to get rid of lyrics due to guideline issues, but hope you enjoy!


End file.
